duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenith
Zenith is a race of the Zero civilization and is the superior race to the Unknown. Story Zeniths are the thoughts and wishes of the creatures of the past which were materialized and transcended as creatures. They are beings of zero which had transcended themselves above all civilizations, and due to their nothingness, they have no emotions and simply seek to destroy and reign above all who possess a civilization. They are highly powerful and are on the same level as Gods and Phoenixes. The first Zenith, Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" was born when in Spectacle Nova, as civilizations lost all meaning, the Guardians started to contradict themselves between "Guarding our own civilization" and "Guarding all creatures save for civilization". Due to the contradiction, 1-1=0 and thus Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty", the first Zenith who destroys all to bring peace was starting to form, and around Evolution Saga, Shangri-La is fully formed and the will of other creatures also generated more Zeniths and Unknowns. After the Zeta were defeated and the Aliens behind them made peace with the Hunters for they realized the Unknown was controlling them, Codename Sherlock destroys the hyperspatial zone, then the Unknowns and Zeniths begin their true attack on the world. At first, they abducted Shuramaru, Onimaru's brother and rained down Tristones which turns creatures into the slaves of the Unknown and Zeniths. At first Lionel, Zenith of "Ore", a Zenith who was born from the vainglory and narcissism of Angel Commands was dispatched into earth to deal with the Golden Age resistance. However, he was awakened by Emotions as after he defeated Onimaru, he recgonized Onimaru's bravery, and thus he was no longer a Zenith and instead a truename Unknown called Truename Lalala Lionel. As seen that the event has failed, Shangri-La dispatched an extra 2 Zeniths who were impervious to emotions (And thus cannot become truename) which are Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" and Suspense, Zenith of "Curse". At the same time Zeta-File, Zenith of "Mystery" was also dispatched, but only as Suspense's assistant. The 2 Zeniths reversed Angel Commands into Darkness and Demon Commands into Light which distorted the natural order of things. Later on, in order to stop Onimaru from saving Lionel from Wedding's guillotine, Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror" was dispatched to stop him along with the King Command Dragons which subverted the other dragons into their slavery. Suspense and Zeta-File were later defeated when Onimaru became the Zenith Onimaru "Ouga", Golden Dragon which is the first Zenith with emotions and thus is also the first one who helped the resistance against the Codename Unknowns. Soon then, Onimaru's companion, Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" became a zenith, Kaiser "Baki", Zenith of "Certain Victory" and many Zeniths with emotions were also created. However, Wedding and Suspense were not done yet and they fused into Codecommand Death Marriage and battled , and Death Marriage was defeated and Wedding and Suspense was never seen again. After this, Lionel Finale dons Wedding's armor, and at the same time Onimaru "Ouga" and Beethoven fought. When Beethoven was close to his release, he became VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" and gave Onimaru "Ouga" a hard time, but he was defeated and it was revealed that Beethoven is just a suit of armor and Shuramaru was trapped inside it. At the same time, the last Zenith before Shangri-La, Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction" is dispatched to destroy for the purpose of peace but may be defeated by Kaiser "Baki", Zenith of "Certain Victory". After the two brothers unite, Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" begins his true action and he is so terrifying that everything that getsa near it cannot move and will be destroyed instantly. Then Silva, who has returned to the Golden Age side after the cleansing of Beethoven, suggested that Onimaru and Shuramaru fuse into the ultimate and final Zenith, Kiramaru, Great Miracle. Kiramaru then fights Shangri-La, but it was so powerful that it slowed down Kiramaru to a crawl. Then, Prin who has awakened to the power of Zero, took off Shangri-La's suppression and allowed Kiramaru and Shangri-La to take down each other. After Shangri-La's defeat, the Zeniths became a part of the world and slowly dissappeared after a duration of ten thousand years. The Zeniths had also attempted an attack on the Dragon Saga world in an unknown period, but the Dragons there were too powerful and they were all defeated. According to the producer of the game, a high-ranking Zenith is just about as powerful as Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden. Gameplay The Zeniths are among one of the more powerful gaming elements in real practice, despite falling flat in theory. The Zeniths are all Zero civilization, which means that they can be put into decks of any civilization. However, as they need massive amounts of support to get out, 3 to 5 civilizations is recommended for decks who want to get them out. Their biggest feature is their massive costs, which can arrange from 10 to 13, and respresents their rank in the background story. To top it all off, they have a "Summon-Trigger" effect that only triggers when they are summoned, such as Tapping mana or Shield Trigger. When the effect is triggered, Zeniths can do extremely powerful stuff, such as cost trampling anything from the Shields, draw 5 cards while discarding 5 cards from the opponent's hand, or using Gachinko Judge to send out high numbers of powerful Hunters. Usually they have another effect which compliments the ability well, but if the player does not summon them, usually they will not be able to activate their fullest potential, or become quasi-vanilla creatures. As to compliment their high costs, they have an ability called "Eternal Omega" which allows them to be bounced instead when they leave the battle zone, which allows them to be summoned again when they are removed, which negates their extreme cost. This is among one of the reasons why VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" and Kaiser "Baki", Zenith of "Certain Victory" are highly dangerous. However this makes "removal then discard" removals very effective against them. While it seems like sending them using Shield Triggers and Supernova Bigbang Anastathis is tempting, the meta Zenith decks DO NOT cost trample Zeniths using these methods and instead accelerate massive amounts of mana to send them out in around the 4th or 5th turn if left uninterrupted and devastate the opponent. Many Zeniths are active competitors of the metagame around the time of Episode 2 to Dragon Saga, but were phased out of favor in Revolution Saga due to the extreme increase of the game's tempo due to Invasion and Revolution Change. They are based on the "Eldrazi" of Magic: The Gathering which are creatures with no color (civilization) and have a summon trigger effect in them. They are also more common on weaker creatures that cost less than 10 too. Category:Races